


Buena Vista

by jcs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcs/pseuds/jcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Carmilla makes Laura blush, and mostly just enjoys the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buena Vista

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3! Just a little smutty thing I wrote on my phone the other day. (How did this happen?)
> 
> I modified some portions of this story after posting it.

Laura felt like she had a pretty healthy attitude toward sex.

Still, very little could have prepared her for _this_ new development.

She had just spent a very successful portion of the evening going down on Carmilla when she felt herself being dragged up the big bed in their apartment.

Laura moved up to kiss her, and Carmilla eagerly accepted, but explained between kisses, "no, scoot up," pulling her up.

Oh. _Oh._ She felt a little breathless when she caught her meaning.  Although they'd been sleeping together for a few weeks, they'd never done it _like this_.

It didn't make sense if she thought about it rationally - it was just her and Carmilla, and they'd certainly spent their share of time in these situations with each other. But the simple shift in perspective, the change in position made it seem like something big and nerve-wracking to Laura. 

She tried to get ahold of her thoughts. She let herself feel the nerves, but began scooting up on wobbly knees, one palm against the headboard as she moved on to just trying to figure out how she was going to do this.

"That's good. Just like that." Carmilla adjusted her knees at the sides of her face.

Carmilla was looking at Laura from under thick lashes, putting on a show as she kissed up her inner thigh.  She mouthed softly at each expanse of skin, and her arms curled up around the outside of Laura's thighs, steadying her.

Laura was fidgety despite herself. 

Carmilla nipped at the inside of her thigh, demanding Laura's focus.  She gave a little smile, peeking up, Laura's flesh still between her teeth.  

She must have picked up on Laura's anxiousness then because she stopped, licked her lips and said, "Hey, gorgeous."

And Laura's stomach settled.  The nerves calmed. 

"Gonna keep me waiting, then?" Laura smiled, throat a little hoarse.

The breath was sucked from Laura's lungs in a tiny cry at the first press of Carmilla's tongue against her.  The sensation was sharp and overwhelming - her tongue was pointed against her clit, then swiping upwards and shooting another intense wave of pleasure through her body. 

Strong arms held her softly in place and Laura realized she was pulling away involuntarily.  "Ok?"  It was almost too much but also kinda the hottest thing she'd ever seen, Carmilla looking up at her with gentle eyes and a wet mouth, so she relaxed a little and nodded.  

Carmilla kissed up the inside of her thigh, swiping her tongue, the proximity making Laura thrum and swell with want.

She continued on the other side and the coolness left behind from Carmilla's wet tongue made Laura shiver. By the time she was licking along the swollen juncture of thigh and sex, Laura was panting. Laura rocked gently against her, lifting up to try to get that mouth back where she needed it.  "Baby," she whispered, and Carmilla grasped her thighs before taking a long, wet lick up the middle.  Another little cry escaped when Carmilla's mouth returned to close over her fully, and Carmilla's answering moan rumbled against her skin.

Carmilla hardly had to urge Laura on, as she was already moving gently against that searching tongue.  

Pulling her flush against her mouth, Carmilla supported Laura's slight weight with ease.  Laura felt like Carmilla could devour her and she'd beg for every second of it. She gasped when she felt Carmilla push her tongue inside.  Her lungs felt paralyzed, like drawing each breath took all her concentration, and right then all she could focus on was the pleasure coursing through her veins, the intense need for everything Carmilla was giving her.

She ground down, searching, and the haze cleared for a moment as she remembered herself and hoped it wasn't too rough.

But Carmilla clearly loved it and moaned against her again, tilting into the grind to encourage her. Laura thought she felt her hips squirming off the bed behind her.

Right. Vampire, breathing was optional.

Carmilla felt Laura's thighs flexing as she supported herself, controlling the grind, so a hand slipped around to her breast, earning a pleased hum from Laura.  She had been running her tongue against her in broad swipes, but pressed inside again, her free hand keeping Laura in place against her.

She began working her mouth against Laura in earnest. She worshipped her, filling her up with pleasure, supplicant beneath her.

Laura's movements started to get a little erratic when the sweet rhythm they'd established allowed the bursts of pleasure to build slowly in the pit of her stomach.  Carmilla never faltered, and when the gentle pressure on her clit combined with the deep stroke of Carmilla's tongue, everything building inside Laura shattered as she came hard, nothing on her lips but a strangled cry of "oh god Carm.”

Carmilla eased her down, mouth soft against her, palms rubbing soothingly over Laura's trembling thighs.

Laura was slumped, hair falling in curtains around her. She tried to get control of her legs again as she moved to lay on Carmilla's chest, cool and slick from exertion.  Laura exhaled out a laugh, trying to regulate her breathing again. " _Oh my god._ "

Laura felt the vibration as Carmilla hummed throatily in approval, proclaiming, "Definitely my new favorite view."


End file.
